Childish Gams
by HiKaRiNaKaMuRa
Summary: Sebastian could be a perv a times, but that didn't give Ciel any right to play one of his games whenever he felt like it. Short story. Sorry, bad at summaries REVIEW! Ch. 2 for those who liked it, will Sebastian get his revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, since it seems I liked writing SebastianXCiel fics I'll write this OneShot. I got the idea when I was told to stop acting childish, so I was just like, hmmm this sounds like Ciel, so this was born! And hello to those who read my previous work and hello to new comers. I just noticed I haven't written in such a long time.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah disclaimer disclaimer, belongs to Toboso Yana etc etc.**

Sebastian couldn't believe it, the young master could be so...childish. Okay, so he was thirteen, but he showed much more maturity for other things. At the thought of the _maturity_ Sebastian was thinking, he smirked. Okay, so he had been called a pervert by Ciel every now and then, and he had denied it, but he himself new a part of that was true. Anyway, back at the current problem.

The love for games of the young master had was sometimes annoying, because at the most unexpected times, he decided to play one of his games, which most of the time left Sebastian wanting to have his way with the young one.

_Earlier that day_

_SebPOV_

_I went to the young masters bedroom and took him his morning tea. He pulled back the curtains and tried to wake Ciel up. To my great surprise, the young master seemed to refuse wake up. I tried to shake him awake but he just mumbled and went back to sleep. I smirked as I had an idea. I leaned down and gave him a soft peck in the lips. When he began to stir, I leaned down and kissed him, When I felt he started to respond, I pulled back. The cute pout he had on his face made me chuckle. I went and announced all of the days activities as usual and left after dressing young master._ _When I went up to his study where he should have been working, I found him sitting there facing the window._

_"Is there anything wrong, Young Master?' When he didn't answer, I went around to find him peacefully asleep. He looked so cute, so peaceful, almost angelical. I chuckled at how his look werer different then what actuslly went inside his mind._

_"Young master, young master," he wouldn't answer or even wake up. He just stirred and mumbled incoherently, so i decided to try a little harder," Ciel, wake up." I said softly._

_"Not now Sebastian, I'm tired, later." Wondering what the young master was dreaming of, I decided to have a little fun. I started sucking, licking, and nipping at his neck, up his jaw, and licked the outer shell of his ear. Ciel shivered under my touch. Is I continued my teasing, Ciel grabbed the back of my neck and started kissing me, like there was no tomorrow. To soon for my liking he let go. I could see the smirk in his face.__  
_

_"Impatient aren't we," he said with a teasing tone in his voice. I started kissing again and he pulled responded. After a while, Ciel pulled back with a smirk gracing his features. _

_"I have work, Sebastian. Now go on and do what ever you need to do." Ciel just smirked at me, and so I obeyed._

_"Yes, my lord, ,and so I left the room to prepare the afternoon tea and make the preparations for lunch and his afternoon snack._

_I heard his chuckle and knew he had just been toying with me. I started to plot on how to take my sweet revenge later._

Ciel just chuckled as he remembered the events that had happened earlier that day. The look the butler had given was priceless. That lustful demon deserved that after the little prank he had pulled on Ciel. He decided this was his favorite game so far. Yeah, he was childish for playing with the demon after he pulled his prank, but he would get the butler later for his shameless acts. Now, he needs to finish his work. Ciel groaned as he saw the rest of the paper work he had to do.

Sebastian had decided he would make Ciel pay for what he had done earlier. So, he had started, but he had been left wanting more and the child was just playing games with him. Sebastian licked his lips at the plan he had for later. Oh, how he would love it later as he took his_ revenge_ on Ciel.

**Well, hope you liked it. Sorry if you haven't heard of me for a while, been sort of busy, and sick, ughh, stupid sickness and stupid medicine that doesn't do shit. TT_TT so much suffering. Aaaaannnyyyywwwwaaayyy, review, tell me your thoughts, and sorry if its crappy. not only im rusty at my writting. IT WAS FREAKEN 2 A.M.! Stupid insomnia. Reviews make me happy and will help me improve my future work and will most likely fix this work on to and or add a few ideas.  
**


	2. Sebas-chan's Revenge

**So after a loooooooooooong time, I decided to write Sebastian's revenge, or will it be? Mwaahahahah!**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine, Lizzy wouldn't be Ciel's fiance and Sebastian would of had his way with Ciel a looooooong time ago, and he would have loved it. :3**

SebPOV

I had been planning all morning for my revenge that would be Ciel proof. The thing is, the young master has a knack for figuring out my plans, which always backfire at me. I groaned at the fiasco of the morning. Oh but this time, I will make sure victory is mine. I licked my lips at the thought. Who said revenge isn't sweet?

"Bocchan, time for bed," I looked around the room and found him leaning back with his mouth slightly open peacefully asleep. It looked like today, the young master was sleeping in too much. I decided to put my revenge into action.

OverallPOV

Sebastian could be seen carrying the form of the young master around the house into the room where Ciel slept. Sebastian gently lowered his precious cargo onto the bed, and he himself on top of him, ready for his little revenge scheme to start. Little did he know that Ciel had woken up during the transition, and had a vague idea of what the demon was going to do. He hid his smirk, pretending to be sleeping, while the butler did his preparations. Sebastian was looking at Ciel, eyeing him like a piece of meat. His gaze softened to a tender look, his eyes briefly showing the love he felt for the young one, but as fast as the tender look appeared in his eyes, it was replaced with a mischievous look.

Sebastian, now ready for his revenge, undid his tie, took off his coat, vest, and unbuttoned his shirt. With a smirk on his face, he climbed onto the bed with Ciel and propped himself up so he had the young one's legs between his legs and his face inches from the other. He slowly caressed Ciel's face. His touch was as light as a feather, but it sent a thrill through both their spines. Suddenly, Sebastian was on the floor and Ciel on top of him. Ciel had a triumphant smile on his face, and his eyes shone with mischief.

"Oh my, what a naughty butler I seem to have," Ciel leaned closer to Sebastian, "Shall I punish you?"

Sebastian was dumbfounded, how could he not have known he was awake? He was so sure he was asleep, but his train of thought was stopped there when Ciel captured Sebastian's lips. They both closed their eyes, drowning in the kiss, filled with power, lust, and a tiny bit of love they held for each other. Sebastian growled when Ciel thrust his hips against Sebastian's groin. Ciel could feel the proof of his butler's wants against his thigh. Sebastian was painfully hard, and was about to flip them over when...

"Sebastian, I'm tired, please retire for the night." Sebastian didn't know when Ciel had gone to bed, but he obeyed with a lust filled mind, still in a slight daze.

"Yes,bocchan," Sebastian couldn't believe it. His plan had backfired again!

CielPOV

Okay, I admit it. I should stop playing with the demon, but it's not my fault he is so full of lust. The expression on his face was priceless when he had retired, or more like when I ordered him to leave. The only flaw in my plan is my little, ahem, problem. *Sigh* I have to fix it the traditional way, but that is a price I will pay to teach that lustful demon a lesson. This, by so far, is my favorite game.

* * *

**There, done, I ran out of ideas halfway through, but I think I managed to pull it off REVIEEEEEW, I DONT CARE IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME! Flames are welcomed, too, they shall be used to feed me ^-^**

**Ginny: *holding luggage and wearing a hat***

**Me: umm, where are you going? **

**Ginny: Leaving, my replacement shall come in a few days -_-**

**Me:NOOOOOOOO! WHYYYYYYY!*teary puppy eye look***

**Ginny: I got a new job, my replacement will come later**

**Me: Oh okay, ^-^/ good luck on your job!**

**Ginny: Bye people, and don't let her live if she writes crap that would be a biohazard**

**Me: HEY! Well, BYE PEOPLE!**


End file.
